Love Notes
by Stessa
Summary: Harper has never gotten a love letter before, and Alex might just want to change that. HarperxAlex. Halex.


**Love Notes **

**Mark 'Yes', 'No', or 'Maybe'**

**--ooo--**

Alex and Harper were sitting in the back of their Spanish class, totally bored. Their teacher was going on about something with adjectives, but they weren't bothered to listen to her. Spanish had never really been such an exciting subject for either of the girls.

Harper was actually pretty good at it, even if she was stupid at times, while Alex was just a disaster. Even her mother had tried to teach her español (Alex _still_ hadn't figured out what that meant, except that it was something with Spanish), but she just wasn't getting this. There was so much else she could think about during Spanish class. There was all the cute guys. All the cute girls. That homework she knew she should have finished. And what Harper would say if she knew of her feelings.

Alex had no idea how it actually happened, but for some reason she had _fallen in love_ with Harper. How anyone could even fall for her friend, she had often wondered, and now she had done it herself. It was weird. Harper had always just been Harper, but now Harper was so much more than Harper. If that even made sense. Alex knew it probably didn't, but that didn't change the fact that she… That she dreamt of Harper in Spanish class when she should be taking notes.

Suddenly Alex was snapped out of her dream-like-state when someone pinched her arm. She turned her head to the side, and saw Harper giving her a warning glare. Alex rolled her eyes, and turned her head away. _Trust_ Harper to pull you out of a Harper-filled daydream.

Two seconds later a piece of paper was pushed beneath her arm and she curiously gave Harper a glance, but the other girl was looking straight ahead, as if it wasn't her, who had just given her a note. Alex slowly opened the small note, and found Harper's neat handwriting across it.

_Girl, you ought to listen in this class! Or you're gonna fail again. _

Alex smiled to herself. It was just like Harper to send a note like that. It wasn't like she was the only one who didn't listen. Everyone was doing something else – even Harper herself. She was staring off into space, and that was just as bad! Alex knew Harper though, and she'd immediately pretend she'd been listening the entire time. She was a good girl after all.

_I am listening, Harp. I was just… Thinking about Spanish verbs and stuff. I'm not going to fail. But it's cute of you to think about me. _

Alex read the note over a few times before she carefully slipped it to the side, to let Harper have it. For a moment their fingers touched, but she ignored the pang of electricity, and just drew her hand back to herself. She then clicked her pen annoyingly for about a minute, until the note was back with a new message from Harper.

_Verbs? Ha! She's talking about adjectives. Need I say more? What's going on Alex? You should be more concerned about your studies. It's not like your good looks can help you forever. _

Alex smiled warmly at that. So Harper thought she looked good? Well, that was something! It made her all warm and happy on the inside. People had often commented on her looks, but when it came from Harper like that, it meant the world. Alex could really get used to hearing it. She let out a sigh and pondered about what to write. She'd have to do something clever and flirty. She'd been trying to drop hints these last couple of weeks, but Harper was so dense. She just didn't get it.

When she finally settled on something, she lowered her pen to the paper and quickly scribbled a message.

_So you like my looks, huh? Thanks babe, but I've got to say – you're gorgeous too. _

Alex studied the message for a few seconds, wondering if she was pushing it. But she decided that it wouldn't hurt, and therefore pushed it to Harper's side. If Harper got the message; then great, and if she didn't get it, then she would just think of it as harmless banter between friends.

Alex glanced softly to the side, and saw Harper read the note. Her face was scrunched up in that cute way she had it when she was confused. Her hair was falling down her shoulders, slightly kept in place by a red headband. Alex didn't know how Harper could get herself to dress like she did, but it must have somehow worked. She had fallen for her, and she cared more about fashion that anyone.

And Harper did rock those watermelons.

The next message from Harper came a few seconds later, and it looked like this;

_Really?_

This message confused Alex a lot. What did Harper mean by 'really'? She had just told her she was gorgeous, and then she writes 'really'!? What the heck did that mean? Alex glanced to the side to shoot Harper a questionable look, but Harper was staring straight ahead again. This time Alex feared it was on the single purpose; as if to avoid her.

There was only one thing to do then…

_What do you mean by 'really'? _

Alex turned her head away from Harper, because she didn't want her friend to feel weird. She glanced at the blackboard and saw that their teacher was writing some words down.

Bueno/Buena 

'What the heck is that supposed to mean!?' Alex roared on the inside. How can an adjective have two different endings? Spanish was just confusing… Who spoke Spanish anyway? Well… her mom did. Fluent. And so did her mom's family. Alright, alright… So maybe a lot of people _did_.

She looked down when the note was pushed her way again.

_I'm not really gorgeous, okay? It's not something I hear a lot, Alex. I'm just that silly friend of yours. No need to put lies in my head. _

Alex arched an eyebrow. So Harper didn't think she was gorgeous. Someone had to do something about that. She shouldn't go around everyday, thinking things like that. Alex found her gorgeous and all other positive words. So maybe others didn't. But wasn't one person enough?

_Who said anything about lies? Harp, you're one of the most beautiful people I know. Inside and out. You're amazing. You're gorgeous, beautiful, hot, sexy and all those other positive things. You have to believe me. You really are. _

When Harper read the note, a small smile found its way onto her face, and Alex congratulated herself. And she didn't even lie. She hadn't lied about Harper, because she was beautiful. No exceptions. She wished Harper could see it herself. But then again, most people didn't think they were beautiful. But people should! Everyone's beautiful… except Gigi.

It took some time before Alex got the note back, but she couldn't help but grin even wider when she finally had it.

_Oh, stop it! I'm blushing now. I don't even know how to reply to that! But of course… you too, Alex. And your amazing perfume is helping the cause too, of course. I can never get tired of it. _

Alex quickly scribbled something back, while she was smiling from ear to ear. She'd make Harper blush if that was it! She could easily do that. Harper was so cute at times. Like how she was oblivious to a lot of things; her own beauty too. Alex wondered how she couldn't even see it. Harper was pretty secure on all matters about school, but when it came to boys and dating, she was just hopeless. And Alex hated her for the silly crush she had had on her brother.

_Thank you, babe, I'm glad you like my perfume (it's Ralph Lauren HOT!). But also – just so you know, I'm gonna tell you you're beautiful everyday from now on, so you won't ever forget it. We can't have you feeling like this, now can we? _

Harper giggled out loud, which earned them both some odd stares from their classmates. Alex shrugged her shoulders in an 'I have no idea what's going on'-kinda way, which caused the most of them to turn away, and mind their own business again. Alex once again congratulated herself, and smiled happily when she got the note back form Harper once again.

_No. I can't have you telling me that everyday. That's too much. And also, it's better when it comes unexpectedly. Just like now. It makes be feel better. So thanks, Alex. I hope you know how much I love you… By the way – I love the 'babe'. :D_

Alex stared at the words for a few seconds, wondering how to respond to that. She really had no idea. At first, she wanted to go with her impulses, and tell Harper just exactly how much she loved her, but she knew she shouldn't. Harper would be taken aback, and it would probably ruin everything… And she sort of liked this cute banter they had going on. Even if she, in her book, would call it flirting. They were complimenting each other, and Harper didn't mind being called 'babe'. Was that not a bit like flirting?

Alex sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She was forming the sentence in her head now. 'Okay…' she thought, and bit her lip, 'Just write… Just write… _Lol. I do know. And I love you too. And of course I'll call you babe, babe_… Does that sound stupid? No. Stay with that. _Of course I'll call you babe, babe. And I find this way of spending class much more amusing than anything our teacher could teach us. You're my …_ Uhm. What exactly _was_ Harper? Oh yeah. _You're my entertainment_.'

Alex wrote the final sentence down quickly and pushed it to the side, until it hit Harper, who immediately took it. Alex could again see how her words made Harper happy, and it made it all worth it. She felt so good about herself because she knew she was the one who put that smile on her face.

Harper was writing again. It took her about a minute (she had to look up and check the time – probably to see how much more 'entertainment' Alex had left) to finish it, and then she pushed it toward Alex, who opened it in a heartbeat.

_I'm your entertainment? I find it amusing sending 'love notes' too. It's very romantic ;) _

Alex could feel colour raising to her cheeks and she sunk into her seat so nobody would see it. So Harper called this for love notes? That was just incredibly cute. Alex almost couldn't believe how close Harper got to the truth, by just writing something she thought was funny and silly. It was horrifyingly accurate.

_Love notes, huh? Well, I guess it kinda is romantic. Just promise you won't tell anyone about us being secret lovers…_

It took Harper awhile to answer to this one. At first she was thinking, cheek placed in hand, and hair falling from her head. And then when she was writing, she took it slowly, and stopped a few times, as if she had to make sure, what she was writing was what she wanted to be written. But finally, she pushed the note to Alex, who curiously started to read the longest message yet.

_Who said anything about secret lovers? I'm not your girlfriend. You've never asked me. In fact, I have never been asked. I've never gotten a love letter before. It's quite sad, actually. I bet you've gotten plenty in your life, right? Of course you have, you're Alex Russo! You're gorgeous, you must have. I just wish I'll get one too someday. That someone will write me and ask me out or something. But maybe I just have my head in the clouds? _

Alex was about to tell Harper, once again, that she was beautiful, and that she shouldn't sell herself short, when the bell rang. Every student moved to get their stuff together and get out of there, because this was the last class. So did Harper, and Alex herself, placed the love note in her pocket and got her stuff together. Harper gave her a small, sad smile, before she left the classroom in a hurry.

Alex was hurt that she was too embarrassed to face her. She was hurt that Harper didn't have more faith in herself. She felt as if it was her fault, by being who she is. But it couldn't be. But it was her job, as the best friend, to make Harper feel better. And she had the perfect idea on just how to do it. And maybe that idea would even help herself too, in her task of telling her true feelings.

**--ooo--**

Harper was sitting by her desk, trying to do the Spanish homework their teacher had announced they had. She hadn't even known they had it, until she spoke with one of the only people in class, who actually listened. She had informed her that they had a few things to do, and that it would be tough, since she hadn't listened in class.

So now she was stuck there, on a Friday night, doing some lame Spanish work. She wished she had somewhere else to be. A boyfriend to hang out with, or friends to watch movies with. Or maybe if Alex just… Harper sighed. If Alex just knew about the pain she was causing her, she could make it stop, and they'd both be happy. They could go out on dates and make-out in bathroom stalls.

She was in love with Alex, and it pained her that she couldn't have her.

Harper was just getting to write a sentence down in Spanish, after having looked at least three words up, when her mother was in the door. Her mother was just like her, and Harper hated to admit it. She had red hair, was rather short, and of course, they could even share clothes. Her mother found the tee with the watermelons adoringly cute, and had even borrowed it a few times. Harper hated that. It was her clothes, and her mother shouldn't steal it. Who wanted to look the same as their mother, who was in her forties?

"Harper honey?" she questioned, and took a step closer to the desk. She was hugging some sort of paper in her hand, but Harper wasn't what you'd call interested. She just wanted to get this done, find some ice cream and watch TV all night; nursing her heartbreak. "Someone just dropped this off for you…"

Harper looked up. Her curiosity was now peaked, and she wanted to see what this 'this' was. And it'd be nice, of course, to know who the someone was too, "Who was the someone?" she asked, without a blink, while her eyes rested on something she discovered was an envelope.

Her mom shrugged, "I don't know." she replied, and placed the envelope on the table, "I didn't see."

Harper made no attempt to open the envelope. She wanted to do it in privacy. Her mother shouldn't know everything. Well, _she_ thought she should but Harper meant differently. Her mother just stood there, not moving.

"Well," she said, and gestured wildly to the little white envelope, "aren't you going to open it?"

"Mom!" Harper exclaimed, and pointed at the door, "Out." She ordered, and her mother did so, knowing she had to listen to her daughter. Redheads were known for bad tempers, but Harper really had one. More than other redheads she knew, even herself.

Harper smiled happily when the door closed behind her mother. She didn't understand what was up with moms and their constant meddling in things they shouldn't meddle in. Didn't they understand that kids, especially _teenagers_, wanted some privacy? Harper shook her head to herself and opened the envelope that was marked with a single word;

_Harper_

There was no stamp, or no address. That meant the writer had to have been there just minutes before to get this to her. She couldn't help but smile to herself. This had never happened before. When she got it open, a familiar smell hit her nostrils. She couldn't place where it was she knew it from, but she was used to it. And she loved it. That much was for sure. She unfolded a piece of paper in there, and immediately started reading.

_Dear Harper,_

_I know this might come as a slight surprise to you. I hope I didn't freak you or your mother out by dropping this off with no stamp or address. _

"How would she know?" Harper wondered aloud, before she continued reading.

_Yes, I know what you're thinking. How would I know? The truth is – I know you better than anyone. I probably know you better than I know myself. And no, I'm not a stalker, I'm just helplessly in love with you. And you're probably thinking, how can someone be in love with me? But the truth is Harp, everyone should be. You're amazing. You're beautiful. You're hot and sexy and smart. You're a babe. __My__ babe. It may sound like I'm obsessed, and perhaps I am. But it doesn't help me that I don't have you. That's why I've dropped off this letter. I want you, Harper, and I really hope I can get you. _

_So now I'm getting to the main reason for writing this letter. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. I hope you'll say yes, but I'm going to do this the old fashioned way. So here it is. _

_Harper, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Mark 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe'. _

And below that there were three small boxes with one of the three words next to each of them. There was no name after that. Just a lot of Xs and Os.

Harper folded the letter and placed it on her desk, deep in thought. How would she be able to respond to this person, if she didn't know who had sent the letter? It would be sort of difficult, unless she could guess it… But how would she be able to guess it? Sure, she knew she was rather smart, but she wasn't like, detective-smart. She was just book-smart, but this… This was different. How would she figure it out?

She couldn't even make her mind about it before she knew who the person was. Of course, it should actually be pretty easy. With the feelings she was having for Alex, she shouldn't even be thinking of marking the yes-box. It wouldn't be fair to whoever sent her this letter. But for her to hand it back to that person, she'd have to know who sent it to her.

Harper just found it funny. Just today she had been bitching to Alex about having never gotten a love letter, and then she got one? There was something fishy about it. Harper couldn't figure out how this person would know of her deep desire to receive one of these? Had it been one in Spanish class, who could have read the note? Or had Alex, perhaps, dropped it somewhere?

Harper froze, when a crazy thought popped into her brain… It would be silly, and so unbelievable, but why couldn't it be true? Maybe… Maybe Alex had actually been the person to give her this letter? Sure, Harper didn't actually believe that Alex would like her like that, but maybe she had done it to make her feel better? Maybe she had done it, so Harper would get a love letter and be happy? It seemed like something Alex would do in a way, and with the love notes and jokes they had shared earlier, it could be true.

Harper held the letter closer to her face, so she could skim the handwriting. It did kinda look like Alex's… Maybe it was her. And that was when it hit Harper. That familiar smell she had smelled when she opened the envelope was _very_ familiar. It was Alex's perfume. It was Ralph Lauren HOT! The perfume Alex always wore. The perfume Harper always loved on her…

There was no doubt in her mind now. It was Alex who had written this… It was Alex. And even if Harper was sad that this love letter wasn't a real one, she could actually claim to have received one. And if she should continue their 'game' from earlier, she also better say yes. Smiling, Harper grabbed her pen, and quickly marked the yes-box.

**--ooo--**

When Alex, the next Monday, went to place some books in her locker during lunch break, a note slipped out of it, and flew to the floor. She quickly got her books in and picked up the note. Recognizing her own letter, she unfolded it, and her eyes immediately went to Harper's answer.

Her eyes got wide, when she saw that she had marked the yes-box. That couldn't be true, could it? Harper couldn't feel the same about her, as she felt for Harper. That would just be amazing, but also unbelievable. Harper was sweet, little Harper. Sweet, little Harper wasn't gay. She didn't roll that way. Only Alex Russo did, because she was a rebel, who had to test her parents.

But she had _marked_ the yes-box. So unless Harper was really stupid and had marked the wrong box by mistake, she really did feel the same way. But Alex had to make sure. She had to talk to her. And if she also did feel the same, there was a lot of stuff to talk through with her.

With a heart bursting with love, and a stomach full of butterflies, Alex hugged the letter to her chest and marched into the cafeteria, where she went straight to Harper, who was sitting with a few of their other friends. Harper's eyes were wide when they saw her getting nearer, and she stood up, as if ready to talk this through.

"Harp," Alex said, and swallowed hard. Her heart was in her throat, and she felt like she was going to pass out. This was almost too much for her. It was too much for her to handle. This could make or break her, "did you mean this?" she said, and held out the letter, so Harper was sure what they were talking about.

Harper looked really confused for a few seconds, and her mouth hung open, before she knew what to answer, "Mhm…" she eventually got out, and took a step closer to Alex, "What do you mean by 'mean this'?" she wanted to know. Alex could tell she was really confused.

"Did you _mean_ this?" Alex asked again. She was speaking with hope in her voice, and she was sure everyone could hear this. Harper must have understood too, because now she looked really taken aback, and Alex feared her friend hadn't taken this seriously.

"Like, _mean this_ mean this?" Harper questioned, eyes wide.

Alex swallowed hard, "Yeah…" she softly whispered, and then nodded her head.

Harper arched an eyebrow, before she took in a deep breath, "I thought that… I thought that it was to make me feel better." She said, and she sounded really confused, "So I thought it was like our friendly banter during Spanish class. I just marked the yes-box for fun." She explained in one huge ramble, "But I actually-"

Alex didn't want to hear more. She had heard enough. She was hurt, and she could feel tears forming. Therefore she wanted to get the hell out of there, "But _**I**_ meant it!" she told her friend, before she dropped the note on the floor, and turned around; rushing out of there.

Harper's eyes went even wider, and she took a few steps after Alex, "Alex!" she said, but then she stopped, because Alex was already out of the room. She turned around, and quickly got the note off of the floor, to take with her, before she turned back around, and started running like a maniac, to catch up with her friend, "Alex! Get back here!" she yelled, to get her to stop, "We need to talk!"

But Alex just ignored her, and continued on running. She was going to go home. She didn't feel like staying in school, where she would, eventually, run into Harper.

**--ooo--**

Harper sighed angrily when she stopped in front of the door to the Russo apartment. This was too much. And that girl could run fast! Harper herself was pretty much out of shape, but she had held on, and continued until she reached her goal. The note was tucked in her hand still, and now she was going to go make things right with Alex.

She had been so confused in the cafeteria, so instead of going along with everything, saying to Alex that _of course_ she meant it, she had gone for the truth. And before she managed to even tell Alex that now she knew better, her friend had rushed out of there in tears. The worst thing about this was just… that Alex meant it! She hadn't sent the letter to make her feel better, but because she really wanted her to be her girlfriend.

Harper felt so happy on the inside because of that. And she would kill herself if she had ruined everything because she was silly and not that quick. She had to go make things right. She had to tell Alex, so by the end of this day, she'd be the lucky girlfriend of Alex Russo.

Harper didn't bother knocking. She decided that Alex wouldn't even let her in if she knew it was her, so she went right in, and continued through the house. No one else was home, so she had to be quiet, as not to alert Alex. She got into the living room okay and continued up the spiral-stairs. Now she could hear faint sobs in the distance, and it broke her heart to know she had made Alex cry.

She stopped outside Alex's room and listened for a few seconds. She almost couldn't take it. Alex was crying, probably lying on her bed, mascara ruined because of her tears. Harper couldn't believe she could make Alex cry like that. This was all so stupid! It was stupid that Alex was hurt so much, because it was all a big mistake. She liked Alex like Alex liked her, so there was no reason for her to cry. It was just silly! She had to make things right, and she had to do it right now.

Harper placed a hand on the handle and pushed down, pushing the door open. Alex looked up from her bed, where she had her head buried in a pillow. Her mascara was ruined and her hair was messed up. She looked surprised and upset to see Harper there, and before Harper managed to say anything, Alex had spoken, "What are you doing here?"

"Alex…" Harper said, and closed the door behind her. She moved across the room and sat down on Alex's bed, and _she_ wiped her tears off of her cheek with the back of her hand and sat up to face Harper, "You must have misunderstood something."

"Yes." Alex said, and nodded her head. She was very unlike Alex right now, and it freaked Harper out, "I get that, alright? I misunderstood your intentions. I misunderstood your answer. Okay, I know it. No need to rub it in."

"No!" Harper said, and shook her head. She placed a hand on Alex's arm, which caused the other girl to freeze, "Now you're misunderstanding me. What I meant was… I like you, Alex. I like you. You've… You've not read the signs right or whatever. I thought you were kidding when you wrote me the love letter – I thought it was to make me feel better. And I just said yes, I meant it, and I figured why not play along like our banter in Spanish class? But you left the cafeteria before I got a chance to finish my explanation."

Alex looked a bit confused, "Are you saying you… Are you saying you like me too? That you _meant it_ meant it – the yes?"

Harper's smile grew bigger and she nodded enthusiastically. She could see how Alex felt better too. She got the warmth back in her amazing eyes, and that beautiful smile came back upon her face. Harper couldn't help but reach a hand out and stroke her cheek gently, "I really do like you, Alex."

"I like you too…" Alex whispered.

Harper nodded, "I know." she whispered, before she pulled Alex's head closer to hers, getting ready for that first kiss. But Alex wasn't about to let her do that just yet.

"I look horrible." She said, and shook her head softly, "I can't have my first kiss with you when I look like this, Harp."

Harper chuckled, "You don't look horrible." She said to Alex, as a matter of fact, "You look beautiful. You always do. Just get your mouth over here and kiss me."

And with those words Alex just couldn't argue any longer. She arched an eyebrow slightly and gave Harper that kiss they had both wanted for so long.

* * *

_So, what do you say? I know they're not very much in character, but I hope to get better at that if I write more with them :D I just love this couple. It's adorable. And I love this TV show too. We just got it here in DK. I had this one-shot finished about a week ago, but for some reason I didn't get it posted. I just remembered it right now. I hope you all enjoyed it! _

_Please review me? I'd LOVE to know what you think! _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own anything. Not Wizards of Waverly Place or the Ralph Lauren HOT perfume. _


End file.
